Equestrian Colors : Rainbow Unicorn
by Siphirith H-V-A-S. Jr
Summary: Tony regarde Steve dormir. (Fluffy puissance dix)


**Disclaimer **: Bon, les persos sont à Marvel, même si j'aimerai bien Tony pour moi toute seule x)

_Non non, vous ne rêvez pas, je publies un truc x) Bon, ce p'tit Os je l'ai fait, enfin commencé, pendant le trajet en bus juste après mon épreuve d'Histoire-Géo du bac, sur mes feuilles de brouillons roses qui me restaient xD ça lui donne un charme supplémentaire je trouve x) C'est un cadeau pour Lola, enfin Shankaya (sur DeviantArt ! Ouais je fais de la pub x3), enfin bref, joyeux anniv' en avance de ... 3 mois ? xD J'ai mis tout ce que tu m'avais commandé x) même -et surtout- les poneys volants. J'espère que ça va te plaire même si c'est pas très long !_

La jaquette de l'histoire appartient à Lolaetcaetera, mon artiste préférée sur Deviantart (lien sur son profil ff), ouep et c'était même mon cadeau d'anniversaire x3

* * *

**Equestrian Colors - 1**

**RAINBOW UNICORN**

On vient juste de faire l'amour, et comme Steve n'a pas encore l'habitude de ce genre d'effort agréable -je dirais même très agréable-, il s'endort peu de temps après. Et tant mieux. Comme ça je peux le regarder autant que je veux, sans qu'il rougisse ou qu'il détourne la tête. Comme ça je peux l'observer sous toutes les coutures, je peux avoir le regard que je veux, qu'il soit lubrique, sadique pervers ou même … amoureux. Même un petit sourire en coin qui l'horripile d'habitude ! Le luxe.

Il sourit dans son sommeil, il doit faire un joli rêve. Le connaissant il y a une grande prairie, avec des arc-en-ciels partout, peuplée de moutons roses qui broutent l'herbe verte en compagnie de poneys volants et de licornes qui dansent. Ça doit dégouliner de paillettes … Ah ! Ses lèvres s'entrouvrent ! S'il hennit, on sera fixés.

-Tony … murmure-t-il.

Ah merde … J'espère que je ne monte pas un de ses poneys ailés …

À moins que j'en fasse rôtir un avec un des propulseurs de l'Armure pour nous faire un bon repas, mais que manger du poney revient à heurter sa morale ?

En tout cas il recommence à sourire, c'est mauvais signe … Je me demande bien ce qu'il vit dans ce rêve. Tiens, je devrais travailler sur une machine qui dévoilerait les rêves des gens ! Ça doit être super intéressant ! Surtout les miens. Ceux de Steve aussi. J'aimerai bien voir un mouton rose et un de ces poneys volants un jour quand même …

Il respire doucement. Il dort bien. Il est si paisible, si calme. Il est si beau. Il ne manque que ses yeux bleus pour un parfait tableau.

Quand je pense qu'il a été emprisonné dans la glace pendant soixante-dix ans … ça me coupe le souffle ! On doit se sentir seul quand même. Enfin je veux dire, bien sûr qu'il ne devait pas être conscient, mais son esprit devait quand même être actif, fonctionner … même un minimum …

Si ça se trouve, il a fait des centaines de cauchemars dont il n'a pas pu se réveiller … En pensant à ça je crois que je préfère l'hypothèse où il n'était pas conscient du tout. Il faudra que je lui demande un jour.

Ah, il bouge la tête. Il a plein d'épis dans les cheveux, ça me fait sourire. Il est … -j'ai du mal à croire que je vais dire ça- mignon. Je le recoiffe un minimum, d'un geste doux : je ne veux pas le réveiller. Il dort si bien.

Soudain il fronce les sourcils et ses paupières tressautent. Il pousse un soupir mécontent. Il doit se battre ou truc doit le contrarier. Il bouge le bras. Je peux voir ses muscles rouler sous sa peau. Oh bon dieu ses muscles … il en a tellement ! Il est tellement fort ! J'adore l'observer quand il se bat, et quand il s'entraine aussi d'ailleurs. J'ai plein de vidéos de ses séances d'acharnement sur ses sacs de sable. Faudra que je remercie Jarvis un jour quand même …

En pensant à nos combats, je peux pas m'empêcher de rire ! Il est quand même à la limite du ridicule dans ses petits collants bleus … mais qu'est-ce qu'il est sexy avec ça ! Ça le moule de partout ! J'adore cette combinaison -paix à ton âme Phil, et merci pour les collants mec- ! Hey mais d'ailleurs … ça moule tellement ses jolies petites fesses que normalement, on devrait voir la marque de ses sous-vêtements non ? Sauf qu'on voit jamais rien … Oh oh ! J'y avais jamais pensé. Est-ce que l'ingénu et innocent Captain America ne porte rien sous sa combinaison de super-héros ? Cette question est d'une importance capitale ! J'éluciderai ce mystère la prochaine fois dans les vestiaires. D'ailleurs, je pense agrémenter cette investigation d'une petite partie de plaisir, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Ah, je pourrais prendre mon pied rien qu'en y pensant. Là j'ai bien envie de le réveiller et de lui faire très subtilement -ou pas du tout- comprendre de quoi j'ai envie. Mais je me retiens. Une fois par jour, c'est suffisant pour lui. Sinon il est épuisé après. Et puis si je le décoince trop d'un coup, j'ai peur qu'il pète une durite et qu'il me claque entre les doigts. J'ai pas envie de le brusquer avec mes fantasmes pervers, je sais qu'il mérite mieux. Il mérite d'être aimé, qu'on fasse attention à lui. Il mérite que j'aille à son rythme, que je sois prudent.

Il me fait sursauter quand il gémit soudainement. J'y perçois une pointe d'inquiétude … Je caresse ses cheveux doucement et je lui parle pour le rassurer. Ça le calme instantanément et il se rapproche de moi inconsciemment. Je sais que ce n'est pas grand chose, mais ça me fait du bien de savoir que ma présence est importante pour lui. Il pousse un long gémissement avec une intensité variable … Mon dieu, on dirait un air de Queen …

-Meep…omi…up…wi…love…but…i…so…lash…an…torn…

Mais il chante en plus ! Il a dit quoi là ? ''Keep coming up with love, but it's so slashed and torn'' ? C'est ce qui ressemble le plus, je le sais je suis incollable là-dessus. Under pressure. En tout cas si c'est ça, il a de bons goûts musicaux. Comme moi, ACDC tout ça, on croit que c'est pour la frime mais en fait … c'est pour le style ! Pour la renommée ! Pour l'image ! Faut cultiver son image ! Steve cultive son image de Cap avec son adorable petit cul dans sa combi bleue, ben moi je cultive l'image de Iron Man avec de la musique qui déménage ! Je suis sûr que maintenant dès que quelqu'un entend Highway to hell, il pense à Iron Man ! La classe hein ?

Bon, par contre, le sens des paroles m'inquiète un peu. Est-ce que son inconscient est en train de me dire qu'il voit l'amour comme une chose qui fait souffrir ? Est-ce qu'il a déjà connu l'amour ? Il faudra que je lui demande de me raconter sa vie avant qu'il soit congelé. Et que je lui demande des trucs sur mon père aussi … Quand je pense qu'Howard l'a connu, ça me rend malade -oui je suis jaloux, et alors ?- … Est-ce qu'ils étaient amis ? Est-ce qu'il s'entendaient bien ? Raaah, j'aimerai vachement savoir …

J'aimerai bien un milkshake aussi. Oh ouais, un milkshake à la fraise avec un donut's … mais j'ai pas envie de partir loin de lui pour m'en faire un -bon, d'accord, la cuisine est à dix mètres d'ici, mais … voilà- ! Merde, j'ai faim maintenant … d'ailleurs je mangerais bien du Steve … ça doit être jouissif de mordre dans ses muscles. Hum … faudra que j'essaye la prochaine fois. Et faut aussi que je me calme là … pourquoi mes hormones réagissent comme quand j'avais dix-sept ans bordel ? Est-ce que c'est humain d'avoir envie d'un mec à ce point ? Aussi souvent ?

Franchement, je me sens pervers … D'ailleurs, quand j'y réfléchis … il est plus jeune que moi … si on enlève ses soixante-dix ans dans son glacier … il a quoi ? Allez, vingt-cinq ans maximum ? J'entre dans mes quarante, bordel ! Bon, certes, je suis né bien après lui … franchement c'est assez bizarre en fait … ça pourrait être mon père et je pourrais être le sien … c'est un casse-tête, j'arrête, j'ai mal à la tête avec ça …

En tout cas, il est peut-être jeune, mais c'est un bon leader. La preuve, pour me mettre au pas, faut être doué !

D'ailleurs en parlant de Donut's, ça me fait penser à la fois où je lui en ai donné pour la première fois et où il m'a demandé à quoi servait le trou au milieu. J'le trouve adorable quand il découvre les nouveaux trucs de notre monde. Surtout la technologie. Ça m'éclate de lui expliquer le fonctionnement d'un Iphone, et qu'il me regarde avec ce petit air désemparé, ou complètement largué -quand il arrête de faire semblant de comprendre pour pas me vexer, … remarque ça dépend aussi de ce que je lui dis, parce qu'il sait toujours pas envoyer un message, par contre Angry Birds, ça il a compris du premier coup !- Je le soupçonne de pas beaucoup s'intéresser à notre nouvelle technologie en fait. De temps en temps je le vois même regarder des films des années trente … il pleure devant des fois. En fait je le comprends, enfin j'essaye : ça doit être traumatisant de faire un saut dans le temps. Hey, mais d'ailleurs, comment il connait Queen ? Il dormait du temps de Queen ! …

Il dort toujours tranquillement d'ailleurs. Je m'entends soupirer malgré moi.

-Je t'aime Steve.

Ma voix le fait réagir mais il ne se réveille pas. Tant mieux. C'est comme un message subliminal si c'est dit dans son sommeil.

Je l'embrasse sur le front, tendrement. Il ne se réveille toujours pas. Alors je dépose un baiser sur son nez, ce qui n'a toujours aucun effet.

Alors je prends ses lèvres.

Cette fois il tressaille et bat des paupières, le temps de s'habituer à la faible lumière. Maintenant il me regarde. Je suis tout proche.

-Je t'aime Steve, je répète.

Il ouvre grand les yeux, étonné. Je ne suis pas le genre de personne à dire ça souvent. Bon, certes, je viens de le dire deux fois en moins d'une minute mais … voilà quoi !

Une fois remis du choc, il commence à sourire, et ce sourire s'agrandit encore et encore. Je ne lui ai jamais vu un sourire aussi radieux que celui-là. Je me sens me détendre d'un seul coup. Je caresse sa joue.

-Je t'aime aussi Tony.

Je suis heureux. Je le serre contre moi. Il se laisse faire. Je caresse ses cheveux, il soupire de bien-être. Je sais qu'il s'est déjà rendormi, mais je me fiche qu'il soit éveillé ou non.

-Je t'aime tellement …

Oh merde. Moi l'indomptable génie playboy milliardaire philanthrope … Je suis raide dingue de ce type.

* * *

_Voilàààà ! Review ? x3_


End file.
